


Operation: Make Spencer Feel Better

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is feeling sad for no apparent reason. The reader does all she can to make him feel better.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Make Spencer Feel Better

It was a cool, crisp October day and Spencer was sad, yet he didn’t know why. He had no idea what was bringing him down, but he had a severe feeling of sadness this morning that he couldn’t seem to shake. When he felt this way, nothing you could say could make it better, so after you’d asked him what was wrong and he responded that he didn’t know, you just sat down on the couch next to him and nuzzled your head into his neck. You knew the feeling. Sometimes you were sad just because. When that happened, you just had to let it pass. It always did - and sometimes you just needed someone to ride it out with you.

As you entwined you fingers in his, rubbing circles in his palm with your thumb, you tried to think of what you could do to take his mind off of the nagging feeling in his head. You had been sitting there in complete silence - just being - for the past hour, and suddenly you formulated a plan.

With fresh determination, you sprung up from the couch, taking your boyfriend by surprise. “Get up,” you said smiling, “get changed.”

“What are we doing, Y/N?” he said, obviously confused.

“I am going to occupy you with all of the things that make you happy until you’re not sad anymore.” A small smile formed on his face. “I know nothing I can say can make you feel better, but sitting here in your own head isn’t going to help either, so let’s go.”

He got up and started making his way to the bedroom to get changed. “But Y/N, where are we going?” he questioned.

You stood on your tippy-toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not telling you,” you smiled. “Just get changed.”

Thirty minutes later you and Spencer left the apartment hand-in-hand with you leading the way. The art-house movie theater near you was just down the block and one of his favorite movies, Solaris, the 1972 film, was showing for a limited time, in the original Russian. You had no understanding of Russian, but he did, and the movie had subtitles, so you decided to start your “Make Spencer Feel Better” mission here.

Once he realized where you were taking him and what you were seeing, he turned to you, “But you don’t know Russian,” he said matter-of-factly.

“No, but you do - and I know you love this movie. It has subtitles, so I can follow along that way.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the ticket counter. “I have made it my mission to distract you,” you stated, hopping in front of him and smiling, “so I’ve decided to start here.”

“Do you know how much I love you, Y/N?” he asked, already looking better than he did that morning.

“Yes I do, Spence, but I can never hear it enough.” 

He leaned down to kiss you and then asked, “Can you grab the tickets while I use the restroom?”

“Of course, honey.” This was the perfect opportunity to put together another part of your master plan. As Spencer turned toward the bathroom, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and put Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, JJ, Emily, and Derek into a group message. Over the course of your year-and-a-half long relationship, you had become close with the friends he called his family, and you knew they made him happy, so you texted:

“Hey everybody! It’s Y/N. Spencer woke up this morning really sad for no reason and I’m trying to keep him occupied until he feels better. I’d like to get everyone together at a restaurant or someone’s house later tonight. I just want him to know that no matter how he feels, he’s not alone and we’re always here for him. Do you think everyone could get together on such short notice?”

Within minutes, everyone had responded with “absolutely,” “no problem” and “anything for Spencer.” A plan was formed before you even sat down to watch the movie. Everything was coming together.

Nearly three hours later, you walked out of the movie theater just in time for lunch. Without hesitation or any further talk about how he was feeling, you sat down at his favorite Indian restaurant and indulged in some of the spiciest curry you’d ever eaten. His mouth was not made for spicy food. You practically laughed until you cried as he was fanning his mouth and begging the owner of the restaurant for milk to cool his mouth down. You had one more stop in mind before getting together with his team.

“So where are we going now, Y/N?” Spence asked with a pep in his step.

You had made your way back to your apartment in order to grab the car. “What’s your favorite holiday?” you asked, hopping into the driver’s seat.

His face lit up. “Halloween. It’s in three weeks and we still don’t have costumes.”

“Exactly!” you exclaimed. “We’re going to go try on a ton of costumes until dinner.”

For the next three hours, you and Spencer tried on every costume you could find, from the tamest to the wildly absurd. Spence finally settled on dressing like Albert Einstein, which surprisingly he’d never done before, and instead of buying a costume, you figured you’d put one together with clothes from home. You had the perfect outfit to dress as Donna, The Doctor’s companion.

Leaving the costume store, you texted everyone to make sure your plan was still on track. When you got into the car, you turned to Spencer, handing him a blindfold. “Put this on, babe. This last part’s a surprise.” He did as you asked with a sly smile on his face, undoubtedly thinking dirty thoughts, considering the blindfold. You’d planned on that too, but after dinner.

“Here we are, Spence,” you announced as you pulled up to Rossi’s house. “You can’t take off the blindfold until we’re inside.”

Carefully, you led him inside, gesturing to his friends to keep quiet until the blindfold was off. Rossi had prepared a delicious Italian dinner and poured everyone a glass of wine.

“Can I take this thing off yet, Y/N?” he laughed, “Where are we?”

You stepped behind him and unknotted the blindfold, while everyone shouted, “Surprise!”

He turned toward you, “You put all this together?” he asked incredulously.

“Yea,” you muttered softly. “With a little help.”

Spencer looked toward his friends as he grabbed your hand. “Thanks everyone. It means more than you know.”

Everyone made their way to the dinner table, ready to indulge in good food, good wine and great friends. He pulled you into him and kissed your forehead. “Thank you so much, Y/N. Your plan worked. I couldn’t help feeling better with an amazing girlfriend like you.”


End file.
